


Secrets Shared

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Secrets Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Secrets Shared
    
    
    Hi!
    Just seeing if this post gets to the list ok and to join in on the acrostics.
    It looked like fun, so I tried one.  Here's my entry:

# SECRETS SHARED
    
    
    Since that time at the diner,
    everything changed for me.
    
    Can't seem to shake the feeling;
    reality is but a dream.
    Every day I seem,
    to hold you more tightly.
    Stay beside me,  
    so I won't be alone.
    
    Here I am.
    As always at your side.
    Reach out to me without fear.
    Every time you need me -
    don't worry - I'll be there.
    
    

* * *


End file.
